Mother's Day
by mesmerizedbyceruleaneyes
Summary: Eiji wants the team to give Oishi Mother's Day gifts for being the 'mother' of Seigaku. Pure dialogue; hinted pairings if you look at it under an electron microscope. Late birthday and early Mother's Day ficcy for Oishi; disclaimers on my profile.


Mother's Day

**Mother's Day**

"Nya; Momo, Ochibi, tomorrow's Mother's Day!"

"It _is_?! Shoot, I forgot to get my mom a present!"

"Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai."

"But remember, Oishi's our 'mom'! we ought to get him presents for – for –"

"For being an extra mom who nags and gets all anxious over unnecessary things and –"

"Mou, Ochibi, you don't need to insult Oishi so bad! Though he _can_ be all that…"

"Hey, wanna go get some burgers? The shop's just 'round the corner."

"Kikumaru-sempai will be a good sempai and pay for us ne?"

"_Eh_?! My wallet's already almost empty!!"

"But there's still enough to get us burgers isn't there? Aren't you hungry too, Eiji-sempai?"

"Mou… Momo and Ochibi are so evil…"

--

"Echizen, help me choose presents and I'll buy you a Ponta."

"… I _can_ buy my own Ponta, Mom-sempai. I'm not _that_ poor."

"… That wasn't the point, Echizen."

"Right, so I'll be going home now –"

"_No_!! Don't leave me in the lurch here! Do _you_ have a present ready for Oishi-sempai?!"

"Actually, yes, I do."

"Now don't be like that, Echizen… you really don't think of me as your sempai, do you?"

"'course not."

"… it was a rhetorical question."

--

"Hoi hoi! Inui, I've got an idea!"

"99 percent chance it's got something to do with Oishi and Mother's day."

"Bingo! Let's all give Oishi Mother's Day presents for being the 'mother' of the team!"

"Ah. Does this mean we give Tezuka Father's Day presents too?"

"Well, now that you mention it, why not? It'd be fun!"

"... 95 percent chance you're high on sugar."

--

"Kaidoh, this is Inui."

"Fshuu… what do you want, sempai?"

"Kikumaru wants us to buy presents for Oishi because tomorrow's Mother's Day."

"…how does that connect?"

"Don't ask. Just get a present ready. Oh, and here's the latest draft of your training menu."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

--

"Fuuuuujiko-chaaaan!! Hey listen listen listen!!"

"Yes, Eiji?"

"I've got a really good idea! Let's all buy Mother's Day presents for Oishi!"

"Saa… he _is_ really like a mother for our team. I like the idea. Have you told the others?"

"No… I've only told Momo, Ochibi, Inui and you so far, though I told Inui to tell Kaidoh, since he was going to pass Kaidoh an improved training menu or something…"

"If you like, I can help you tell Taka-san and Tezuka."

"Really? Sankyu Fujiko-chan!! I was kind of scared of Tezuka…"

"Oh, you really shouldn't be. He puts up a scary face but he's really a pussycat underneath."

"Fujiko! I'm _so_ going to have to tell the others what you said!"

"Now, Eiji; you do that and you can call him yourself."

"Mou… fine…"

--

"Ne Tezuka?"

"Fuji."

"Tomorrow's Mother's Day; did you get a present for your mother?"

"Yes…?"

"Eiji proposed that we should all buy gifts for Oishi, him being the 'mother' of our team and all. So bring something for him tomorrow, alright?"

"…"

"Good. I'll take that as a yes."

--

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hello Taka-san."

"Ah, Fuji! What did you call about?"

"Since tomorrow's Mother's Day, Eiji wants us all to bring gifts for Oishi."

"Eh? Why?"

"He's our 'mother', remember?"

"Oh… well, that's fine with me. What about the rest, though?"

"They'll bring something. They'd better."

"…"

--

"Ohayo, Eiji. You're earlier than usual."

"Nya, I was excited! What did you bring for Oishi? Look, I got him a teddy bear! Just like the one I have at home! Isn't it cute, Fujiko?"

"Mm, yes. I'm sure he'll like it. Oh, I brought –"

"Eh? Fish? What kind are they?"

"The big black-and-white ones are angelfish; the small colorful ones are guppies."

"Why –"

"Why did I choose them? Well, guppies give birth to their young, so I thought it drew a better parallel to the idea of Oishi being a 'mother' –"

"But Oishi didn't give birth to us…"

"That's not the point, Eiji."

"Oh. So what about the angelfish?"

"I thought he'd like them; he does have quite a few in his fish tank at home. Didn't you see them?"

"Now that you mention it… Hoi, look! Oishi's here!"

"And that's Tezuka with him. Saa… looks like Tezuka's given him his present already."

"Nya… Oishi doesn't usually walk around carrying a book that size; he puts them in his bag."

"Exactly. Ohayo, everybody."

"Hoi hoi!! Everybody's early today!!"

"Eiji, what's going on? Tezuka dumped this book on me saying it was a gift and that you'd explain –"

"Patience, Oishi. Wait for the rest before we explain ne?"

"But Fuji –"

"Ah, Inui's here."

"Hello everybody."

"Inui, what's going on?"

"…100 percent chance Fuji will have my guts for garters if I say anything."

"… I see."

"Kaidoh will be here soon. I passed him on the way; he's jogging."

"As usual. Momo and Echizen are probably sleeping –"

"– and they'll be rushing here at the last minute, nya!"

"If they didn't, I'd be worried."

"But Oishi, you're worried all the time."

"Maa, let's just head in and put our stuff down while we wait."

"Laps, everybody. After all, we shouldn't let our guards down – our kouhais are training hard, so there's no reason for us to slack off."

"B-but Tezuka, that's only Kaidoh nya! Momo and Echizen are almost definitely still snuggled up under their sheets!"

"Eiji, it's fine. We can always have our own private revenge when they get here."

"But Fujiko-"

"Ten laps, _now_, everyone."

"Mou, Tezuka –"

" – looks like he sat on a porcupine whose spines refuse to be removed? I have to agree with that, Eiji."

"… I didn't actually mean that, but…"

"Fuji, Eiji, _twenty_ laps."

--

"We're done with our laps and Momo and Ochibi still aren't here?!"

"Looks like that… when they finally deign to endow us with their glorious presence, Tezuka's going to dump a load of laps onto them."

"Nya, Fujiko, don't talk about them like that. It sounds too… Atobe-ish…"

"Saa, maybe. But they're definitely getting plenty of laps."

"Good thing Inui doesn't seem to have brought any killer juices with him this practice… or they'd _die_, having to drink that after the laps. No; even without they laps, just drinking the juice would kill them."

"Ah, speak of the devil. They've finally arrived."

"Momoshiro, Echizen. Forty laps."

"Uisu…"

"See, who asked you to take so long?!"

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Not."

"Why am I even arguing with you over something like this?"

"… Mada mada dane…"

"Where's our dear Kaoru-chan?"

"He's at the other end of the courts with Inui. I think they're discussing Kaidoh's new training menu."

"Kaidoh's training menu makes me feel tired just looking at it, nya…"

"Fuji, Eiji, stop wasting time there. Fuji, play with Kawamura against Inui and Kaidoh on court five; Eiji –"

"Mou, Tezuka, don't we need to give Oishi our presents first?"

"Yes, Tezuka, we ought to. Where _is_ Oishi?"

"He's helping out with the freshmen."

"Let's go get him, Fujiko!"

--

"Eiji, I'm kind of busy right now –"

"But earlier you were begging for the explanation! Now when we _want_ to give it you don't want to hear?"

'I _do_, but –"

"Good! Come on then!"

"But Eiji –"

"Everyone!! Bring out your presents for Oishi, nya!!"

"Does that mean we get to stop our laps?"

"…"

"Oi, Echizen! I asked you a question!"

"Ochibi! Momo!"

"I suppose that means we _can_ stop our laps."

"…"

--

"Wh-what's all this?"

"Presents for the 'mother of Seigaku'! It's Mother's Day, remember?"

"B-but –"

"Nya, Oishi, I got you a teddy bear! Isn't it cute?!"

"Eh- uhm, yes, it is – Eiji, I can't breathe if you try to smother me with it –"

"Here's my gift, Oishi. I know you like fishes."

"A-ah, thanks very much Fuji."

"It was no problem."

"I got you an all-you-can-eat voucher at my dad's place…"

"That's really nice of you, Taka-san. Do thank your father too, ne?"

"Fshuu…"

"Uwah!! Kaidoh gave Oishi such a tremendous bento!"

"It's wonderful, Kaidoh. Thank you so much; it must have cost a huge effort."

"My mother made it, sempai."

"Oh, then please help me convey my utmost gratitude to her – what are you _doing_, Momo?"

"It's somewhere in here, I _know_ it is!! I put it there this morning!"

"What kind of gift would you put among… let's see, a piece of string, crumpled papers of various sizes, old chewing gum, some sweet wrappers –"

"Don't be like that, Fuji-sempai…"

"So what exactly are you looking for, Momoshiro?"

"…"

"50 percent chance that you forgot…"

"What's the other 50 percent?"

"… and 50 percent chance you didn't get anything any are just throwing out all the junk in your bag."

"_Eh_?!"

"…Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai."

"Well, what did _you_ get, Echizen? You said you had something!"

"I did. It's here –"

"_Mrew_!!"

"– and it's awake…"

"Nya!! So cute!! How old is it?"

"About two months old. It's one of Karupin's kittens."

"I – I really don't know what to say –"

"Then don't say anything. What's its name, Echizen?"

"… I didn't give it one."

"_Mrew_!!"

"What about Kamiu…?"

"… that sounds _way_ too much like Kamio for comfort."

"No! It's for 'kaa-san' and he keeps saying 'miu' so –"

"I don't mind at all, Momo. Kamiu it is."

"…"

"Momo-sempai has some terrible naming sense…"

--

OMAKE

"Miu! Don't go up that tree! It's dangerous!"

"_Mrew_!!"

"Oh no! Mother, Miu fell out of the tree! Where's the first-aid kit?!"

"She'll be fine, Syuichirou; cats always land on their feet."

"…"

"See, I told you so."

"_Miu_! I keep telling you, stop trying to climb the tree!!"

"Mrew?"

"Even if you land on your feet, it's still dangerous! Better safe than sorry, you know!"

"_Mrew_!!"

"Yes, I _know_ you like sitting up there, but how are you going to get down safely?! Oh, konnichiwa, Echizen."

"Oishi-sempai, you're worrying too much…. And did it never occur to you that you're feeding her too much?"

"But I'm worried for her health! Supplements can't hurt, right?!"

"… Mada mada dane, Oishi-sempai. As to be expected of the mother of Seigaku."

"Miu, that branch isn't going to be able to take your weight!"

--

OWARI

**A/N: Erm. Late birthday fic for Oishi and early Mother's Day present for the same. XD Happy birthday and happy Mother's Day, Oishi Syuichirou-kun!!**

**Eto… I know Mother's Day's supposed to be on a Sunday… but I did a pretty major timewarp to make it a weekday. Forgive me!! T.T I only noticed after I wrote the whole thing, and then I had no idea how to change it (well, I do happen to be extremely lazy as well… :-X) so that's why it remains as a weekday. sighzzz**

**I hope the dialogue wasn't too confusing. I tried to make it obvious who was saying what. :-X Review please!!**


End file.
